Maafkan Aku, Teme
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Naruto berbuat salah pada Sasuke. Ia pun meminta maaf. Namun bukan hanya sekedar ucapan saja yang bisa membuat Sasuke memaafkannya. [SasuNaru] [Shounen-Ai] [Absurd]


**Maafkan Aku, Teme**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa begini rasanya dicuekin?

Apa begini rasanya dianggap tidak ada padahal kau dengan jelas dan nyata kini berada bersamanya, melontarkan permintaan maaf berulang kali akibat kau tidak sengaja membuat celana panjang kekasihmu melorot, hanya karena tangan kananmu refleks meraih pegangan seadanya sebelum tubuhmu jatuh bebas menghantam lantai koridor sekolah?

Apa begini rasanya dibenci?

Kalau memang jadi semenyakitkan ini, ingin rasanya Naruto kembali memutar ulang waktu untuk membuat kejadian nista itu tidak pernah ada.

"_Teme_, maafkan aku! AKU BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF!" Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Di dalam perpustakaan, di mana hanya ada ia yang ber-_ojigi_ seratus delapan puluh derajat, serta sosok Sasuke yang berjongkok memunggunginya di dekat salah satu jendela dengan aura suram.

Harga diri yang selama ini Sasuke banggakan sebagai seorang Uchiha telah runtuh seketika berkat insiden memalukan bin nista yang membuatnya ingin menggali lubang kubur dalam-dalam. Berita mengenai Naruto yang melorotkan celana Sasuke di depan umum pasti sudah tersebar ke seluruh pelosok sekolah dan menjadi _hot topic_ di antara seluruh murid.

"_Teme_..."

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Kumohon, maafkan aku... Aku benar-benar menyesal... Lagipula, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya..." Naruto perlahan-lahan mendekati Sasuke, lalu berjongkok di belakang tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Si Pirang pun kemudian terulur, menarik-narik pelan kemeja putih Sasuke yang tetap bergeming di tempatnya. "_Teme_..." Suara Naruto sedikit bergetar, menahan tangis. "Jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini, _Teme_... Katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku...?" Sasuke yang masih terdiam terus semenjak tadi membuat tangisan Naruto akhirnya pecah. "Maafkan aku, _Teme_... Ma... af... Maaf..."

Sasuke yang merasa sedikit tidak tega, mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Diliriknya sosok Si Pirang yang wajahnya sudah dibanjiri oleh aliran air mata serta ingus dari hidungnya. Terdiam sejenak, Sasuke pun menghela napas berat sebelum ia bangkit berdiri, menarik tubuh Naruto agar ikut bangkit, lalu menatap sosok pirang itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Hei, berhentilah menangis. Wajahmu sangat jelek jika sedang seperti ini." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengusap lembut puncak kepala Naruto untuk menenangkannya. Tapi bukannya malah tenang, tangisan Naruto malah makin menjadi. Mulutnya terus merapalkan kata "Maaf" yang sesekali terputus— tertelan suara tangisan yang mendobrak ingin keluar.

Sasuke menghentikan usapannya, merogoh saku kanan celana panjang seragamnya, kemudian meraih sebuah sapu tangan yang segera ia gunakan untuk membersihkan wajah Si Pirang yang sudah terlihat sangat kacau. "Berhentilah menangis, _Dobe_. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mau memaafkanmu untuk selamanya."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto pun berusaha menghentikan tangisannya mati-matian.

"Ja... Jadi... Apa kau mau memaafkanku, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke menyerahkan sapu tangan yang dipakainya kepada Si Pirang untuk dicuci bersih.

"Bagaimana, ya... Kumaafkan tidak, ya..." Sasuke tampak menimbang-nimbang. Naruto gusar. "Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu." Wajah Naruto kembali cerah. "Asalkan kau mau menciumku." Keceriaan Naruto mendadak sirnah, tergantikan dengan ekspresi gugup.

"Menciummu?" Naruto mencicit.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau yang lain saja?" tawar Naruto.

"Boleh saja yang lain. Tapi jangan harap aku mau memaafkanmu."

Skak mat. Posisi Naruto sudah seperti Sang Raja dalam catur yang sudah terdesak oleh bidak-bidak prajurit musuh di mana tidak tersedia jalan keluar satupun.

"Baiklah... Aku akan menciummu."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

Naruto menelan air liurnya, mendekati sosok Sasuke, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, dan— _Cup!_ —mencium singkat pipi kanan Si Pucat.

"A—Aku sudah melakukannya. Jadi, aku sudah dimaafkan, 'kan?" Naruto bertanya was-was. Entah mengapa, firasatnya jadi tidak enak. Dan benar saja, jantungnya seakan mau copot saat dilihatnya sosok Sasuke yang kini menatap dingin tak suka.

Loh, kok aneh? Bukannya Naruto sudah menciumnya?

"Bukan di pipi, _Dobe_. Tapi di sini." Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya. Wajah Naruto mulai memerah.

"Di bibir?"

"Hn." Sasuke segera menarik tubuh Naruto merapat padanya, lalu memeluk erat pinggang Si Pirang dengan tangan kirinya, sementara ibu jari tangan kanannya mengusap permukaan bibir yang sedikit bergetar. "Ayo, cium aku, _Dobe_," gumam Sasuke dengan suara _baritone_ yang terdengar seksi.

Usapan di bibir Naruto pun tak lama kemudian terhenti.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Si Pirang mulai memajukan bibirnya, dan— _Cup!_ —ciuman singkat nan lembut pun akhirnya mendarat di bibir Sasuke. Ciuman yang canggung.

"Su—Sudah... Jadi aku dimaafkan, 'kan?" tanya Naruto yang lebih memilih untuk tidak menatap langsung kedua mata Sasuke.

"Lagi."

"Hah?!"

"Aku bilang "Lagi", _Dobe_."

"Tapi kan—"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu—"

"Jangan!"

Sasuke memandang Naruto sangat lekat. Yang dipandangi menelan air liurnya susah payah, sebelum ia memajukan bibirnya kembali, dan— _Cup!_ —mencium lagi bibir Sasuke.

Baru saja Naruto hendak melontarkan sebuah kalimat, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menginterupsinya.

"Lagi."

Wajah Naruto _shock_ hebat. Ingin bertanya, _"Kau memerasku ya, _Teme_?"_, tapi Sasuke pasti akan menjawabnya dengan, _"Cium, atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Bayarannya belum cukup untuk menutupi aib yang kau lakukan padaku, _Dobe_"_.

Naruto yang telah nyaris mencapai batas kesabaran pun akhirnya mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada bibir Sasuke. Ia menciumnya lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hingga— _**GRAP!**_ —Sasuke refleks mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto, lalu mendorong tubuh Si Pirang sedikit menjauh.

Sepasang iris biru membelalak terkejut. Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan? Apa jangan-jangan ciumannya membuat Sasuke tambah marah?

"Ukh...!" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi sewaktu cengkraman Sasuke semakin menguat, sebelum tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik agresif untuk lebih mendekat.

Ciuman dalam pun segera datang menyambutnya.

Si Pirang kelabakan.

Ia bukan membuat Sasuke marah, melainkan membuat '_monster_ buas' di dalam diri Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"_Teme_, tu-tunggu du— Mmnh~!" Kedua mata Naruto terpejam erat, saat Sasuke mengunci bibirnya kembali dengan sebuah ciuman hangat.

Semilir angin lembut dari luar jendela yang terbuka membelai halus kain gorden putih, mengantarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga musim semi masuk ke dalam perpustakaan— menghiasi sesi ciuman lama kedua individu yang sedang terlena dengan kehangatan bibir masing-masing— Hingga _moment_ sakral itu rusak, ketika Naruto yang masih sedikit 'waras' menyadari tempat di mana sesungguhnya ia berada.

_**BATS!**_

Naruto melepas paksa ciuman Sasuke— "_Teme_, hen-hentikan!" —kemudian mendorong jauh tubuhnya.

Namun seakan tidak rela kehilangan sosok di hadapan, Sasuke pun segera membelenggu pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto dengan cengkramannya, mengubah posisi tubuh itu memunggunginya, menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukan, lalu menciumi permukaan leher kanan Naruto dengan rakus— Sementara satu tangannya yang lain menerobos paksa kemeja seragam Naruto dari bawah, kemudian membelai sensual kulit perutnya.

"_Te_—_Teme_... Le-Lepaskan tangan— Nnh~! Cu-Cukup, _Teme_! Kau membuatku ge— Ahahahahaha!" Naruto bingung antara ingin mendesah, tapi juga ingin tertawa. Ia bertambah panik sewaktu tangan Sasuke makin bergerak naik untuk mencapai—

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Lengkingan jeritan histeris membuat Sasuke dan Naruto membeku di tempat. Di ambang pintu perpustakaan, berdirilah seorang siswi yang wajahnya memerah sempurna. Darah segar pun tampak sedikit mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. "Khukhukhukhukhu... Aku menemukan berita besar... **SEMUANYA, AKU MENEMUKAN BERITA BESAR! SASUKE MENCOBA MEMPERKOSA NARUTO DI PERPUSTAKAAN!**" teriak siswi itu yang segera berlari dengan penuh semangat.

_'Ah, gawat,'_ Naruto membatin. Diliriknya wajah Sasuke yang pucat pasi seperti mayat, sebelum sosok yang memeluknya berjalan gontai ke sudut perpustakaan, lalu berjongkok kembali dengan aura hitam pekat menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Sepertinya untuk menghibur Sasuke kali ini akan membutuhkan lebih daripada sekedar ciuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari**_

**A/N:** Tiba-tiba aja dapet ide mendadak. Jadi, langsung aja aku tuangin ke dalam fic. Sepertinya aku tipe yang baru agak lancar ide klo buat _drabble_ atau _ficlet_ ==" _Gomen_, klo hasilnya gak bagus. Dan makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah mau membacanya sampai akhir.

_Jaa Ne_...


End file.
